


Pink Taffy

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-03
Updated: 2004-09-03
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Note: Homework assignment for list (regional food snippet)/Slash





	Pink Taffy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"What do you mean we're not stopping?" Krycek turned annoyed eyes toward Mulder. "I'm hungry."

 

"You shouldn't have taken so long getting ready. If we stop for breakfast we'll have to park miles away."

 

"I didn't hear you complaining about being late when you finally rolled off of me."

 

Mulder gritted his teeth. "There will be something to eat when we get there. It's a festival; there's always something to eat."

 

"Go through the drive-through," Krycek demanded, pointing to the golden arches. "I'm at least getting coffee."

 

Mulder swerved in, faster than he should have, showing his annoyance. Krycek held onto the dashboard.

 

"Get a little in the morning and then you get snarly. What's with that?"

 

The muscle in Mulder's jaw jumped. He took a shallow breath. "You're right. And, I could use a coffee." he said softly, as close to an apology as he could bring himself.

 

Alex handed money to Mulder when they pulled up to the drive-through window. After paying the cashier, Mulder handed Alex the change, then took the hot cups of coffee and handed them to Alex along with the sugar packets and little cups of cream. Alex doctored the coffee while Mulder pulled back onto the highway.

 

Mulder took the coffee when Alex held it out for him.

 

"Why are we going to a Cranberry Festival? I don't even like cranberries."

 

Mulder took a sip and smiled, his eyes half closed for a second. Alex was right about getting some coffee. " Agent Lundmark said if I was ever in northern Wisconsin this time of year, I should go. He said it was huge, thousands of people come to it. Lots of crafts, et cetera. We're here. I don't want to go back to Washington, yet. And, we could use some time away from our work."

 

Alex rolled his eyes, which made Mulder grin. Alex was one of the few people he knew who could look cute rolling his eyes. He wanted to punch most people when they did it.

 

Traffic was stalled going to the off ramp they had to take. When traffic did move, it was so slow the miles per hour gauge barely crawled to five. Alex groaned and Mulder looked straight ahead, refusing to acknowledge he heard it.

 

Twenty minutes later they were directed to park in a field. The car slowly bumped across the field until another man directed them to park in a spot next to the car that had been in front of them. Mulder opened his door and stepped out, taking a moment to lean against the open door and scan the area, a big happy grin on his face. Alex took his time getting out and watched the people all going the same way, like lemmings. All he could see looking that direction was more cars and people.

 

They walked for fifteen minutes before they saw the vendor's tents and long tables. Alex's stomach was growling. "You better be right about finding food here, Mulder."

 

Mulder leaned over and hugged Alex around the shoulders. "I promise. Lundmark said there's plenty to eat." Alex knew that grin and looked at him suspiciously, his nose wrinkling up. Mulder laughed and leaned in further to plant a kiss on his nose. Alex looked away at that moment and the kiss landed on his cheek. Alex realized what happened and his head jerked back in disappointment. Mulder looked into Alex's green eyes and gave a half grin, the corners of his eyes crinkling up. He took Alex's chin in his hand and kissed him softly. They broke apart and ignored the looks they were getting.

 

Mulder headed for the first booth. The tent had a wooden frame in the back and sides with shelves covered with hand made wooden wall clocks.

 

"Food first, Mulder."

 

"Yeah, okay." Mulder answered, looking wistfully at one of the clocks.

 

*****

 

"Cranberry rolls, cranberry bread, cranberry pie, muffins, drinks, relish, spreads, even cranberry jelly. I want real food, Mulder."

 

"You forgot cranberry fudge."

 

Alex gave him a shocked look and shuddered.

 

"Try this," Mulder coaxed, holding out a slice of bread.

 

"Is it made with cranberries?"

 

"Try it," Mulder said around a mouthful. "It's really good." He pushed it at Alex again. Alex backed away, shaking his head. Mulder shrugged and took another bite in obvious enjoyment.

 

Alex lifted his head and took a deep breath. He smelled something mouth watering. He turned in a circle, looking for the source and saw a couple walking toward him holding large buns partially wrapped in paper. He hurried over and stepped in front of them, hindering their progression. He looked down at the sandwiches and saw the fried onions smothering whatever was beneath. "What is that and where can I find them?" He asked with a friendly smile. The couple smiled back. The man pointed down the row of tents. "They're Italian beef sandwiches and there's a wagon in the next row down at the end."

 

"Thank you," Alex grinned at him. He turned and grabbed Mulder. "Let's go."

 

Mulder tagged along, trying to see past the crowds to what he was missing in the tents. He saw some pottery he wanted to check out later. He wanted to find a gift for Scully.

 

Some minutes later Alex was moaning as he bit into the sandwich. He licked his lips and took another bite. Mulder watched him, mesmerized. Mulder took a bite of his own sandwich, less enthusiastically. It was good, but he had been stuffing himself with baked goodies and the edge was off his appetite.

 

He spotted another trailer among the tents and roamed over to it, leaving Alex to enjoy his sandwich. He made the purchase and drifted back in time to see Alex throw the paper wrapping into a metal trash can.

 

"Thirsty?" Alex asked him, digging into his pocket.

 

"Yeah, sure. Iced tea."

 

Alex looked at the sign. "No iced tea. Soda all right?"

 

"That's fine."

 

Alex handed Mulder one of the drinks. "We've been here forever. Are you ready to leave, yet?"

 

"One more stop. I want to pick out something for Scully."

 

While Mulder picked out a piece of pottery for Scully, Alex roamed the surrounding tables.

 

*****

 

"What is that in the plastic bag and is it legal?" Mulder stared at the dried plant matter in Alex's hand.

 

"It's sassafras. It's used to make tea. It's good. The vendor gave me one of those little cups of it."

 

"Oh." Mulder looked skeptical.

 

When they got to the car, Mulder placed the box and a paper bag on the back floorboard and dropped a small paper bag down on the front seat between him and Alex. He turned the key, then dug his hand into the sack and drew out a wrapped candy. He unwrapped it and tossed the pink confection into his mouth. He looked over and gave a closed smile to Alex. "Want one?"

 

"What is it?"

 

"Taffy." Mulder popped another piece in his mouth.

 

Alex reached in and snagged a couple of pieces. He slowly unwrapped one and bit into it. He finished it off and ate the second one.

 

Mulder pulled out on the highway. The two of them maintained a companionable silence, both dipping into the bag.

 

Mulder waved one of the candies around. "Good, huh?"

 

Alex popped another candy in his mouth. "Yeah. Not bad."

 

"It's cranberry taffy."

 

"You made that up."

 

Mulder grinned a mischievous grin and shook his head. "Cranberry."

 

"Sneaky bastard."

 

"I've got muffins in the bag in back. You always get a snack attack late at night after everything but the gas stations are closed and ... just try a bite." Mulder wheedled.

 

Alex scrunched up his face. "Stop at a gas station."

 

"What for?"

 

"Chocolate bars. For later."

 

Mulder gave in. He consoled himself with the knowledge he would get both muffins.

 

 

*the end*


End file.
